fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) The Crystal Cities
Description The Crystal Cities are a collection of different magical districts, all contained within demiplanes; and ran by a council of magi representing each. Each different district represents a school of magic. The climate of each district varies widely in terms of culture, architecture, climate, and even size. The only constant among the daily hustle and bustle of the crystal cities however, is the prevalence of magic. Nearly everything in the Crystal Cities is magical. Buildings here are erected in days rather than weeks; with spells like fabricate and major creation. Travel by broom of flying is nearly as common as traffic on foot, and broom races are celebrated events.When land here is purchased; it is reclaimed from the ether with create greater demiplane by a team of state certified casters. Even common goods from street merchants are nearly always enchanted; such as the never-break wine glass, everburning torch, or a personal favorite of most tourists; the self folding underpants. Any sort of spellcaster is welcomed here; regardless of alignment. Most citizens here consider themselves neutral; and preference in religion is scattered far and wide between districts, though Nethys is often recognized as the official religion of the Crystal Cities. Though progress is often prioritized over magic; citizens of any alignment are absolutely required to adhere to rules of common decency and protocol for the sake of order. For instance; Necromantic studies are permitted, but subjects must be spoken with from beyond; and found willing to return as undead before any research regarding reanimation is approved. Evocationists are only allowed to practice their work in designated areas; and so on. History Folk do not take kindly to fire and lightning in close proximity to their homes; regardless of how much control the caster exerts. Many casters in the reach are painfully aware of this, as was Cadence Dragonwood after her arrival. Paranoia surrounds magic due to the history of curses / haunts in this realm, and the intolerance only gets worse in areas devoid of arcane influence. After an incident involving a sorceress exposed to primal magic causing the untimely (yet totally accidental) death of her friends; the city of Fiends Reach sentenced her to a hanging herself. There was a public outrage against the government there, for making a tragedy into a slaughter. After the dust had settled; Cadence decided to collaborate with the more tolerant nation of Hope's Redoubt, and set out from the existing cities of the Reach, to create a demiplanar paradise for researchers. Districts The Crystal Cities contain 10 districts, with each one representing a different school or type of magic. The Districts of the crystal cities are all contained in demiplane gems, guarded heavily from their resting place surrounding town square. This square itself also hosts the teleportation circle, a few inn's and restaurants, the universal message board, dueling plaza, and Town Hall. The council of Magi convene in the hall on a weekly basis. Other than being made with immaculate attention to detail, the town square itself is mostly unremarkable. The Emerald Markets: Contained within a massive emerald; this sprawling market contains everything from common trinkets to the occasional artifact. Vendors peddle goods from flying rugs, and enchanters spend hours creating arms and armor for adventurers passing through. It is a sprawling mass of buildings, tents, yurts, and tiny storefronts shrouded by beads. The southern tip of the bazaar is also considered a local hotspot, with no help from magic. Nearly every type of food can be found within; as magi and their families flock there from far and wide to study with the city. Many brought with them the foods and delicacy of cultures and have found them quite popular. The Onyx Depths: Necromancers practice their craft within this perfectly circular black onyx, that resides in the lowest peak in the square. It is a mostly quiet and cool place, with researchers and labs toiling away at ways to understand death and disease; by gaining a better fundamental understanding. One group in particular within the depths has made quite the following, focusing on the perfection of false life, ''and it's use's keeping people alive via arcane magic. While casters of all alignments practice here, they still are required to adhere to a standard protocol that maintains moral neutrality. '''The Ruby Spires:' This section of the city is an vast stretch of stark contrasts. Quiet neighborhoods and storms of fire coexist side by side in the Sipres. Residences and businesses there are separated from massive arenas of sand by utilizing constantly maintained walls of force, so that Evocationists can practice their craft in a contained setting without fear of causing undue destruction. Azure Wall: This wall of lapis lazuli along the western side of the main square contains a splew of casters and Abjurers; focused on the defensive aspects of arcane magic. Many fighters and non adept magi make their way through the wall to gain a better understanding of magical defenses for combat. The Jade Forest: This giant jade orb just has a bunch of druids behind it, usually smoking pot or sitting around in a circle playing bongos. It's an untamed sylvan wilderness; save for the occasional treehouse village. Amethyst Orb: Summoners and conjurers of all sorts learn to bring forth and bind useful servants within the spiraling libraries of this giant triangular amethyst. As a result, the security to enter and exit the orb is some of the tightest in the city. The Opal of Eyes: This massive circular white opal is the hovering centerpiece of a tranquil fountain, and many diviners flock within to gain insight. Or go mad in the process. Oracles are particularly fond of this district. Topaz Towers: Enchanters within the towers are known for the uncanny ability to bend will to their liking. While such practices are considered prohibited in the name of political gain, many believe this to be the epicenter of most corruption within the city. When dealings arent going on underneath the covers, Enchanters here work tirelessly to unlock the secrets of the mind, and perfecting methodology to bend it to their liking. Or break it if necessary. Granite Pillar: Easily the hardest district to find, this unassuming granite stone leads to a cloudy city where illusionists weave confusion and guard secrets with an unseen hand. Acceptance into the academy within is one of the most difficult to obtain within the city, as Illusionists are often fiercely protective of their secrets. But great powers await those with the patience to pierce the veil. Prismatic Diamond: This massive diamond changes colors several times a second; and likely reflects the fluid nature of the transmuters within. Anything you want changed about yourself; can likely be achieved here for the right price. This district preforms all of the cities fleshcrafting and polymorph needs, and provides general services to the public, such as elixir's of sex shifting. Settlement Sheet LN Metropolis Corruption +2; Crime +4; Economy +4; Law +6; Lore +4; Society +9 Qualities Magically Attuned, Pocket Universe, Planar Crossroads, Mobile: Sanctuary, Sacred Animals: Cats, Unageing Danger 30 Government Mage's Council ' Marketplace' Base Value N/A; Purchase Limit N/A; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items any below CL16th; Medium Items any below CL 16th; Major Items any below CL 16th Settlement Leaders Viceroy & Head Evocationist (Ruler) - Minori Saito Barrister - Teagan Consort Councilor - Hrishidev Tyagin Grand Diplomat - Heir High Priest - Judge - Fenric Goreclaw Magister - Sheriff - Jax Dragonwood Spymaster - Mei Treasurer - Charlotte Overton Category:Archives